1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording tape cartridge in which a single reel is accommodated within a case, and a recording tape, such as a magnetic tape or the like, which is mainly used as a recording medium for a computer or the like, is wound around the reel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, recording tape cartridges have been known in which a recording tape, such as a magnetic tape or the like, which is used as a data recording medium for a computer or the like, is wound around a single reel, and the reel is rotatably accommodated within a case. The case for such a recording tape cartridge is formed in the shape of a substantially rectangular box by an upper case and a lower case, respectively formed in a substantial tray shape, being joined together in a state in which peripheral walls thereof abut one another.
In such a recording tape cartridge, a leader member such as a leader tape, a leader pin, a leader block or the like is attached to a distal end portion of the recording tape. A pull-out member (not shown) provided at a drive pulls out the leader member, and the recording tape attached to the leader member is pulled out of the case.
The pull-out member of the drive is often provided at a side portion of an opening for loading the recording tape cartridge. Accordingly, in the recording tape cartridge, an opening for pulling out the leader member of the recording tape is often provided at a corner portion of the case. Even if the opening is not provided at the corner portion, the corner portion sometimes has components which are important for the function of the recording tape cartridge, including a hinge of a door for the opening. (For example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2000-11591.)
The corner portion is most likely to receive concentrated stress when an impact is applied to the recording tape cartridge due to a fall or the like thereof. Such concentrated stress causes the corner portion to be locally deformed permanently (i.e., the corner portion becomes crushed, bent, broken or the like). Therefore, problems arise in that the recording tape cartridge cannot be loaded into the drive, the recording tape cannot be pulled out, the door for the opening cannot be opened or closed, and the like.
Further, even if no permanent deformation is caused, deformation such as a temporary deflection, namely, elastic deformation, may be caused, resulting in separation of the peripheral wall of the upper case from the peripheral wall of the lower case. When such deflection deformation is caused, the leader member such as a leader tape may be dislodged from a portion in the case at which the leader member is held, or may be caught between the peripheral wall of the upper case and the peripheral wall of the lower case. Further, if the door is opened, the leader member may be thrown out of the case.